Alternating Realities
by phantomphriend
Summary: Danny goes into the ghost zone and somehow ends up in a parrallel dimention! Wacky and weird Danny finds life very twisted and different. Can he figure out how to get home? And... is their a reason for this universe swap! Includes another...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This was written **before** Kindred Spirits came out! I had this idea and was going to send it to Butch when the following week I saw KS! So, I thought I'd put the story up here! Before you start: this was written as a script NOT a book! The name of the character talking will come before the words. Quotes encompass said stuff and everything else is either thought or done! Next chapter I'll try and make it more story format if you want. Let me know! Oh, Reviews adored! MY 1st STORY! **_Alternating Realities_**. Here we go!

Chapter one: Pronounced Problems

Start: looks Fenton Works home outside

Danny Phantom: "AHHHH!"

Jack is firing at ghost boy. Danny dodges, He shoots Jack's weapon, so it flies away.

Jack: "You are going down!" pulls out ghost pistol and fires.

Danny P- "Leave me ALONE!"

Danny dodges another bullet. See Jazz in background.

Jazz: whisper "Danny! Imitates Maddie's voice "Jack! Jack dear! Come quick."

Jack: "Maddie! I'll be right there!" turns to Danny "As for you, YOU HAVEN"T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Jack runs inside.

Jazz: saunters out to meet Danny " You're welcome."

Danny P- "Thanks." Danny flies behind a car and turns human.

Jazz: man Danny looks depressed "What's wrong Danny?"

Danny F.- "My life."

Jazz: "What do you mean?"

Danny F.- "Being half ghost, never having time for myself, always being attacked, even by my own parents. . . Pick one." Danny sat their on the Fenton steps to their front door. His arms sagged, holding up his low hung chin, making a sad 'X'.

(NOTE I think I'll try and make it more story now. OK?)

Jazz: "It's ok Danny, I understand. And how do you feel about that?"

Danny F.- "No Jazz, You don't understand!... And don't pull any of that Psychology stuff on me either." Danny said as he walked up the steps, turning his back to his sister. "No one understands…"

DANNY PHANTOM THEME SONG!

I know It's really short, but right now I want feed back! Should I write it as a script (my initial way, because I wanted to send it to Butch) or should I make it story form? Let me know! Don't worry Ch. 2 will be up really soon, as soon as people review!


	2. Ch 2 UpsideDown and Unbelievable

Hey people! I am going to write Chapter 2! I am going to keep it semi-story semi-script. Let's see how it works! Thanks to my buddies: imNOTcrazy and 1DPROX411! I really appreciate your help and I think blooherriman92 and Dannyphantom911 and phantomfairy321 for on going support!

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or any of the characters except 14 year old Dannielle and Vlanniel.

HERE WE GO! BTW same rules of writing apply!

_**Alternating Realities**_

Chapter 2: Upside-down and Unbelievable

In Basement, Danny walks down with discs about the size of CDs with targets painted on them.

Danny Phantom hits the open button on the ghost portal.

Jazz: "Danny, wait!" She comes bolting down the stairs and almost trips. " What are you doing?"

Danny P. – "Taking out my frustrations in the Ghost Zone!" Danny flies through the open portal as quick as he can. Danny floats in the air, looking back to make sure Jazz didn't follow him. "Good." He throws a disc into the air, and he lowers his voice trying to imitate Jack. "Let's tear that ghost apart molecule by molecule! Grrr!" He throws an ecto-ball at the disc, completely demolishing it. Then he makes his voice all squeaky trying to imitate Maddie. "NO! Let's dissect it instead!" He throws up another disc and closes his eyes! "I've had IT!" He shoots as hard as he can with his eyes closed. Perfect shot, it bulls-eyes the disc. "Uh, Why me-" Danny gets cut short, because the ghost zone starts shaking. "An earthquake! In the ghost zone?" "I'd better see if everyone is alright." Danny flies into the portal. What Danny fails to miss is that this portal is upside-down! (from Danny's perspective, the camera is shot through his eyes) I flew into the portal, and all the lights were out. I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face! "HELLO? Is everyone ok?" No answer, great. Wait, the lights, are flickering back on.. wow! The basement looks different, it looks so, so, so clean! Hmmm. "Hello? Mom, Dad, Jazz, anyone?!" (still looking through dp's eyes, but he's no longer narrating) Danny hears someone, and out of fear turns human.

Young girl: "Hello?" Young girl walks down the stairs, she is Danny's height, has red hair (almost Jazz's color, but redder) and Danny's blue icy eyes. She is skinny and her hair is cut shoulder length with the bangs in-front. (like Dp's. Basically, she looks like Danny, but a girl with red hair). "Hey. What's wrong bro?"

Danny Fenton: "Where am I? And who are you- and why did you call me BRO?!"

Young girl: "Why else, cause I'm your twin sister."

Danny Fenton: "AAHHHHHHHH!"

Cliffy! Oh, I love it! BUT what I'd love more is REVIEWS! So please do so. THX.


	3. Ch 3 School's Weird

Hey! Sorry I've taken forever to update, but I started into Taking Up Genetics, and well... I got obsessed with it and now it's on chapter 10! So, that;s where I've been... not to mention finals and such. Anyways, did you get the news? This story is NOT BEING DELETED! I'm just rewriting it and it's NOT getting renamed. So, enjoy the long awaited chapter 3! OH! And I won't update until I have 5 more reviews, that means I should have 11 total b4 updating again, so REVIEW! From now on it's in story form and Danny is helping (sorta) with the Narration, you'll catch on.  
ENJOY! 

KEY: 'word' thinking

"Word" saying

_**word**_ talking to narrator

**word** narrator talking to danny individually

Chapter 3: School

Danny Fenton continued to scream, and the young girl, his twin, stood there with the 'what the heck?' look on her face.  
"Ahhhh..h.ha ha ha! Gotcha!..?" He said as he tried to turn his scream into a laugh. Danny turned his head to see Vlad and Maddie come running down the stairs.  
"Son, are you okay?" Vlad asked as he put his arm on Danny shoulder. Danny was mortified.  
"Is everything alright?" Maddie asked.  
"Yeah... just, um, joking with my sist- Wait! What did you say?" Danny said looking a Vlad.  
"I asked if you were okay Vlanny"  
'Vlanny?!' Danny thought. He then ran over to the nearest mirror. His worst nightmare was comming true. In the mirror he saw his hair was now spiked (like Vlad's in "Masters of All Time") and was pulled back and low (like the 'cool' Danny in "Identity Crisis"). His eyes were still blue and the rest of him looked the same, granted he didn't slouch and looked more 'proper'. Danny was shocked and gulped. He was Vlad's kid alright, no doubt about it...but... Vlanny? Seriously, what a dopey name!

"Oh my! Seven fifty-five! Vlanny, you'd better get to school!"

Danny or should I say 'Vlanny'..._**NO YOU DON"T!!** _

**excuse me?**

_**Hello, this is Danny talking to the Narrator, I am STILL DANNY! THIS SHOW IS called DANNY Phantom, not Vlanny Phantom! DO NOT call me Vlanny!!! Got it?** _

**Okay... Okay!! Danny then, happy? **

**_Yes._**

Alright, continuing with the story, Danny (Vlanny) Grrr looked at the clock, he was in NO mood to go to school, especially being late!  
"Well, it's too late for the bus, you'd better take the wink arieal wink route." Vlad smiled as he finished.  
"Arieal... route?" Danny asked confused.  
"Yes sweety. Turn into the ghost boy and fly there!" Maddie said.  
'I'm still half ghost...okay...AND I TOLD THEM? THEY KNOW?!' Danny thought. "Right, right." He said as Vlad looked at him oddly and handed him his backpack. "Bye." With that Danny concentrated and the blue rings once again encircled him changing him into... um...

_**what's wronge?** _

**Well, your not D. Phantom right now so... your... a ghost... that okay with you? **

_**That or ghost boy... that's fine**_

Alright - changing him into this world's ghost boy. He flew to school very confused and scared. 'I wonder what's up? Why is everything so... wronge? Did I do something? I woner if Sam and Tucker are okay, maybe they can explain this whole... mess'  
He flew into the boy's bathroom and looked at his ghost form. He looked the same, just white hair and red eyes?! "Man! I still look weird"  
He changed over to his human self. He then heard footsteps and the door open.  
"Oh no! Someone's comming!" he whispered as he opened the stall door.  
"Relax, it's just Qwan." came a familiar voice. It was Dash Baxter. Qwan walked in the bathroom and walked straight up to Danny.. er... Vlanny-

_**Knock it off!!**_

**Okay okay...**

Walked up to Danny and gave him a high five. "What's up Vlan, my man?" Qwan said.  
"Hey... Dash. You... know... me"  
"Duh, I know both of you! I'm only your Best Friend!" Dash said, hitting Vlanny on the back.

_**IT's DANNY! **_

**Fine, Danny on the back. Now can you stop interupting?!**

**Uh.** Anyways, the last two words of Dash's sentence echoed in Danny's mind. 'Best Friend... Best Friend?'

_**Why do they echo? I'm not stupid! There IS stuff going on up there, MY BRAIN'S NOT HOLLOW!!** _

**Danny, SHUT IT! **

**_Right... sorry._**

"Come on dude! We've got a beating planned." Dash said as all three of them walked out. 'Beating...planned? Uh oh. This can't be good'  
"So, who is today?" Dash asked Qwan. As all three of them turned the corner, Danny gasped.  
"Technerd, Tucker Foley"  
"Sam! Tucker!" Danny called to them, but as they looked at him, their faces turned to horror.  
"Tucker, RUN!" Sam yelled to Tuck who high tailed it out of there.  
"GET HIM!!" Dash yelled as he and Qwan chased after him. Danny just stood there, totally perplexed.

"Hey Sam, what's-" Danny started.  
"Hey Boyfriend!" came a cry. It was none other than, Paulina.  
"Paulina"  
"We're still on for bowling tomorrow night, right"  
"Umm" Danny's mind was whirling. "Yeah, sure! Um, could you give me a minute"  
"Sure boyfriend! Bye Vlan!" Danny shuddered when she said that, that name was so terrible!  
"Hey, Sam! What's going-" Danny started, when he was, once again, cut off.  
"VLANNY?! What do YOU want?" came a voice. It was that girl he met this morning, his...twin?  
"Nothing, nothing. Why are you so rude?" Danny asked innocently.  
"What? Your're not going to shove me into my locker?" She asked, putting her fists up in a defensive manner.  
"Why would I do that"  
"Cause you're rude and do it all the time! Why do you get away with it? Because 'I'm not as special as Vlanniel.' That's WHY"  
"Right... see you." Danny mumbled as he walked off, totally confused.  
"Something's not right, and I'm gonna find out what!" She said as her brother walked/sulked off.

I like the danny/narrator parts, do yuou? Well, tell me whta you thought and REVIEW! I need 11 total!


	4. Ch 4: The Truth

You all make me sad... no 11 reviews.. close but not cigar, well, hopefully to inspire you, HERE! Updated to chapter 4, although I believe I am a bit late, so sorry, well enjoy!

**_DANNY_** AND **NARRATOR** STILL TALK! Came back by popular demand, also if you review, I'll send you a sneak peak! Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Truth_**

She thought about the incident all morning. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it, obviously, something was up, and she'd have to get to the bottom of it.

_**Umm, hello?! This story is called DANNY PHANTOM, not RANDOM TWIN SISTER WHO HAS NO CLUE WHAT IS GOING ON!**_

**Uhh, why did I ever write this story? WHY? Alright buddy, I'll get to YOU when I'm good and ready, until then SHUT IT!**

_**No! I'm the star! ME!**_

**If you keep this up I'll continually call you Vlanny, even AFTER you're name get's fixed.**

_**You wouldn't!**_

**TRY ME!**

_**Shutting up.**_

Okay, she decided to wait until after school to ask-

_**Wait! My name eventually get's fixed?!**_

**You'll never know if I never GET THAT FAR! Geez…**

SHE DECIDED TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER SCHOOL TO ASK HIM! **Wow, I made it through one sentence… well, it's a start. **Anyways, she told her friends she'd have to skip the marathon movie at Sam's house, which was a complete bummer, since they never went over there much, but this was far more important.

_**Of course I'm important!**_

**Not in this universe, in here, you're a jerk.**

_**Owch, bummer.**_

**May I continue Mr. Blabber Mouth?**

So she walked home, making sure to follow close behind Vlanny all the way but not get caught. When they finally reached home,"Hey kids! Tonight me and dad are going to go out for dinner, will you kids be okay by yourselves?" Maddie asked.

_**Can I just mention real quick on how SCARY that is?! MOM going out with Vlad!! It's SO creepy!!!**_

**Danny we all know how wacky this is for you, but don't worry, It'll get much worse.**

_**Say wah? Thanks, you've really encouraged me now.**_

**You're welcome **

"Sure Mom!" his sister called as she walked in the family room, "You two have fun! Vlanny and I can totally take care of ourselves!"

"Bye sweeties!" Maddie called.

"Yeah, bye son!" Vlad called out after as they both left.

She was left steaming, they never said bye to her, well, not Vlad anyways. Vlanny was the 'perfect child' and she was the mistake. Oh well, right now, that didn't matter.

"Alright you, spill! Where's my brother and who are you?!" she said as she pushed her finger at him, making him push up against the back of the couch. He moved his head away from the finger and got up.

"I don't know what your talking about." He lied as he walked into the kitchen, looking for a snack.

"Yes you do… here, you want an example?! Hold on, let me think of one… ah! What's you're favorite flavor of oatmeal?"

"Umm" he thought, "I didn't think I liked oatmeal.." he whispered to himself, but she heard.

"Lucky guess… ah! I got one, what's my name?"

That… was a problem, he'd just said what he'd honestly thought, this… he had no idea.

"Ummm….. Jazz?" Danny guessed blindly.

"…No! Jeez I knew it! Who are you?" she asked again.

"Alright you win! But first, what is your name?" he asked, wanting to know. Until now, she was simply, 'sis' or 'twin'.

She walked over to the couch and slumped in the seat, scratching the back of her head… a nervous habit that he immediately recognized.

**_You're darn right I notice! … noticed what?_**

**Her nervous habit?! YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME!**

_**I… do? Wow… she seems a lot like me…**_

**SHhhh! Don't tell them yet!**

**Continuing… **She looked up at him, straight at his eyes as he followed her and sat down, not losing his gaze from her. "Mmmy name's… Danielle. Danni for short." She said as she slowly looked at him.

"You're kidding?"

"No, why would I?" she asked quizitivly. "Okay, I answered your question, now you can answer mine!" Danni said.

"Okay, my turn. I… hmm, how do I explain this? Well, it all started when I went into my lab earlier today…" Starting there, Danny aka Vlanny,

_**I hate you.**_

**Sorry bud, I just tell what happened, I don't change it.**

_**True, but I still HATE THAT NAME!**_

CONTINUED telling the rest of his story, ending with, "So, I just decided to see what exactly happened, because I really don't know. By the way, my real name is Danny."

"So, that's why you were surprised? It's because we have the same name? Well, dad always said that mom named me, not him. Well, you're probably wondering what this world is like, since it sounds like you accidentally switched into an alternate universe."

Danny nodded.

"Uh, where do I begin? Well, let's see, you know we're twins, right? Well, I was the 'unexpected' child, while you were 'the perfect son'. At least, that's what Vlad says. Anyways, when mom and dad grew up, there was a terrible accident caused by this guy, Jack Fenton. Well, Vlad ended up half ghost. He told mom that and she felt sorry for him. I still bet that he overshadowed her and got her to accept his proposal for marriage. BUT Jack is now a well known real estate man, he lives well, but never started a family, or so I hear. I don't hear much, that's why I always ask Vlan. Well, moving on, when you were little, well we were little, dad took you down to a portal that he had made, well really mom made it, he watched, but that's beside the point. Moving on, he put you in the portal and turned it on, making you-"

"Half-ghost." Danny said slowly, so Vlad forced it on him? Wow.

"Yeah, good thing you know how to use ghost powers. Well, actually, the body you're in has more powers than you do, probably. When did you get your powers?"

"Ummm, this year." Danny said shyly.

_**Thank you.**_

**Ummm, wow, that's unexpected, may I ask why?**

_**You called me Danny, thanks.**_

**Eh, don't get used to it, I only used it because that's what she knows you as, don't think I'm getting soft, ok?!**

_**Okay… clueless.**_

**What was that?!**

_**Nothing. **_

"Oh, well Vlanny's had them for 10 years. You may have new powers here, Danny. Be aware of that."

"Oh, okay."

"Where was I? Oh yes, the ghost powers. Well, Vlad has been training you forever. He takes pride in you, he sometimes calls you his 'weapon'. "

"And… how does Vlanny- I mean how do I feel about that?"

"You? You're fine with it… I've never understood that, it would make me feel weird. Well, anyways, you and he go on 'father, son bonding trips' aka robbing the bank, stealing priceless gems and such… that's basically your life." She felt her heart drop, so she got and went back to the kitchen.

"So… what about you?" he asked.

"Wha… what about me? I'm the speck on the window shield remember?!" she said annoyed. She reached into the fridge and pulled out the juice carton. She opened it and looked like she was going to drink straight out of it, until she realized… she shouldn't, mom always said she was rather tomboyish. She went to the cabinet and got two glasses and poured each of them some juice (okay, I put that in cause it strikes me as something Danny would do). Danny sat down and took the glass she offered him.

"Sorry to go off on you like that… just sometimes…. It's hard. You probably think I'm totally weird." She said as she played with her glass and fidgeted.

"No, trust me, but you should be lucky you didn't become 'Vlad's Weapon'." Danny replied to his sister.

"Yeah, well I guess. Although, if you would have rejected the DNA, he said I'd be next." She gulped down her drink fast and then slammed the glass down on the table. "Ah! That was good!" she then filled the glass up again when-

"Well? What's your life like? Come on, spill!" Danny said.

Danni looked at him and finally a smile jumped across her face. "Alright, fine. I have always been in the shadows here and never more than that. I try hard at my grades… it's just sometimes…"

"..things get in the way. I know how that is." He added.

"Exactly! I get busy! Well, my best friends are Sam and Tabby and-"

"SAM and who?!! " he said as he stood up excitedly.

"Samuel Manson and Tabitha Foley? My best friends!"

"Oh! In my world, it's Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, they are my best friends." "Wow, you and I are quite similar…" Danni pondered.

_**Told ya.**_

**Told me what, Danny?**

_**That we were similar! I was right!**_

**Yeah yeah, congratulations. Now may I continue or do you want my readers to be asleep any longer?**

_**Asleep? From what, me talking?!**_

**Duh! Nothing's more boring than you blabbering on about nothing. Or worse, you bragging, now may I continue PLEASE! The drool from our readers is starting to slime my new green shirt.**

**_Grrrr. Quick question, so Sam is a guy and Tuck is a girl here?_**

**Uhh, will you EVER SHUT UP?! Okay, fine I'll answer. Yeah, Sam is still Sam, just a gender swap, same with Tuck becoming Tabby. AND if you'll actually THINK, you and Danni are THE SAME! JUST GENDER SWITCH!**

_**Oh, Really?! Cool!**_

Danny thought of this too, but then realized he had brought her off topic. She was avoiding telling him something, it was obvious. He'd have to try another technique.

"Hey Danni!'' Danny said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Danny?"

"I'm guessing we're stinking rich right?"

"Yeah, basically. When Vlad offered to marry Maddie the first time, she said no. So he went off, overshadowed enough millionaires to fill the park, and is now a billionaire."

"No, I don't mean that, I mean dad and I stole tons of stuff, right? Where is it all?"

Danni spit out her juice all across the table. "Uh…I… I don't know." She then quickly got up and cleaned the table off. "Sorry about spitting on you like that! I uh, chocked… on the juice. SORRY!" and within a few minutes Danny and Danni had the table all cleaned up, well, except for the time when their hands touched and both blushed.

"Well, I want to see it!" Danny finally said.

"You can't! It… uh, doesn't exist. You see, there was always some ghost that stopped them, sometimes… sometimes they did get away." She added dejectedly and a bit bitterly.

"Oh really? Who?"

She knew this question was coming, she was dreading it… she couldn't answer it… she wouldn't.

"Danny, I appreciate you being so open with me, but I'm afraid I can't be as open with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because… if I tell you… I'll be killed." She said looking down; finally she ran off into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Ugh, good one Fenton. You got no where and made her mad. Hmm, I wonder…" he then went ghost and flew up to her room. His ghost sense went off and he looked around, it was probably his dad and mom coming home early or something. He phased inside and found her crying face down in the pillow.

"Danni…" Vlanny said-

_**Excuse me?!**_

**Sorry, must have slipped out of my mouth, sorry –whisper- Vlanny.**

_**What was that?!**_

**Nothing! –smirk-**

"Go away. I can't tell you, and the more you hang around me… the more you'll know. Trust me. It has to be this way, you can't know. That's why it's good that we don't get along… because… I don't want to die." She murmured through the pillow.

"Danni, please." Danny begged. She finally paid him attention and flipped around to face him. Sadly, she ended up flipping right out of bed. BUT the next thing that happened was so unexpected…

* * *

Cliffy! Sorry, I could of ended this ages ago, but I had to continue, well now she knows, will his life get easier?! Will he get back home?! Find out and REVIEW PLEZ **Constructive criticizm wanted but no flamz plez.** Thx, also REVIEW AND GET A SNEAK PEEK! 


End file.
